Sometimes Angels Fall
by Nymphadora Lupin
Summary: What happens when an angel falls in love with Harry Potter? read this story to find out!
1. The Begining

Sometimes Angels fall  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing! nothing at all! well maybe my characters, but that's it! honest!  
  
Up in heaven, among the floating pluffly clouds, a council of angels was congregating. The head angel began to speak. "A child has just been born whom has extraordinary powers of the light, because of this many of the dark side will want to harm the child. This child is in grave danger! We must decide how best to protect him." The angels began to discuss it, should they watch and wait? Or maybe they could send an angel undercover. They decided a vote would be best to decide what measure to take.  
  
"We have counted the votes and the council has decided that one of us will go under coverto watch and protect Harry Potter." announced Selene the head angel. "Now all that's left decide is who will go? Remember we must choose someone that is the boy's age so they could go to school with him." continued Selene. Time passed much different up in heaven, that is how Harry was already school aged.  
  
"I will go." squeaked a little angel by the name of Hermione. "Are you sure you can handle this Hermione, This a big responsibility." warned Selene. "Yes, I am sure." said Hermione proudly, She had always wanted a mission. "Ok then, Meet me on cloud 27 after the meeting for your instructions, and with that said this council meeting is closed." said Selene as she closed the book that sat in front of her.  
  
Hermione flew up to cloud 27 promptly, she couldn't wait to get started with her mission, she had always loved the mortals. Now she could go down to earth and be with them. The only other thing Hermione loved more, was learning. She read and study anything just to soak up information. Now she would be able to go to School and not just any school a wizarding school. She was going to become a witch! She was ecstatic!  
  
"Hermione here is a list of rules you must follow, if you don't you will either be sent back or fall. Do you understand me?" asked Selene very worried." Yes I understand." answered Hermione."Ok, now you will have a mortal family, you know a mother and a father, Well this family's last name is Granger which you will have. You will live in London until the time comes when you go to school, now you don't have to be best friends with Harry, all you have to do is make sure he is safe, Do I make myself clear?" Selene told her sternly."Crystal." answered Hermione.  
  
  
  
"Now read the rules and tomorrow you will be off to your mission, You may go." said Selene.  
  
"Thank you Selene, I won't let you down!" Said Hermione Grinning.   
  
Hermione went to her cloud to read the rules. She read:  
  
1. You must tell no one that you an angel.  
  
2.You must keep a close watch on your charge.  
  
and Finally   
  
3.You MUST NOT fall in love or you will fall.  
  
' This won't be to hard' Hermione thought to herself.' I can't fall in love, I'm an angel.' she thought as she feel asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There is a few more things I must tell you, You must keep a diary of all events in your life, you will have all the emotions and feelings of the mortals so it makes it even harder to follow the rules, but resist temptation and have fun, and you will have memories of the life of the mortal you are impersonating, Good Luck Hermione!" Said Selene as she gave Hermione a hug. And with that Hermione was in the Mortal world and she was Hermione Lynn Granger, A muggle-Born witch.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How was it? Did you like it? Want more? the REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks,  
  
SpaztasicFan 


	2. Authors Note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
I will be posting another chapter in a few days to a week beacause i have just read OotP and I am upset about the death (not telling) and it will take me a while to ujust. Also after reading the 5th book I changed my Direction of where I was Taking my story because I have found out a lot of new stuff, So thats all I have to say!  
  
Bye,  
  
Nymphadora Lupin 


End file.
